The Crest of Perseverance
by Argent Dragon
Summary: An alternate ending to season 1 that includes a ninth Digidestined. Chapter 12 and the epilogue uploaded.
1. Digidestined Number 9

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 1-Digidestined Number 9

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 1-Digidestined Number 9

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** First, these take the place of the Apocalymon episodes. While originally I had them between the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, certain things that I planned wouldn't work out. Thus, the change. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance for any thing the Digidestined that I didn't create doing anything out of character. My own writing flaws are coming back to haunt me in this.  
~*~ 

The girl picked up the pointe shoes and put them in her bag. As she looked into the red bag, she noticed an oddly shaped object in her bag. Too rushed to examine it closely at the moment, she just shifted it so that it wouldn't get broken. Then, shouldering the bag, she left the dance studio.

~*~ 

Izzy was once again on his computer. The others, used to seeing this by now, crowded around behind him, all half-hoping there would be e-mail from Gennai. "Look," Tai said, pointing to the screen.

Again, as they had seen before, the figure of Gennai was moving across the screen. Izzy clicked on it.

"Hello again. I've got more good news and more bad news. The bad news is that another evil Digimon has made its presence known."

There was a general groan of disgust. "Not another one," Mimi said. She was immediately shushed so that they could hear the good news.

"The good news is that there is another Digidestined. She will be arriving shortly."

The message ended. Tai and Matt shared one glance before they saw a beam of brilliant silver light shoot down from the sky. "Let's go," Tai said, running toward where the light had touched the ground.

Tai and Sora were the first to arrive on the scene. They saw a girl stretched out on the ground.

Both of them were nearly knocked over by Matt and Joe as they ran up behind them. "What?"

Sora pointed as the others caught up. Agumon peered around Tai. "That's someone like you." Agumon looked up at Tai. "But I don't see a Digimon."

Tai blinked before saying, "You're right."

The girl stirred. She rolled onto her back and sat up. Her hazel eyes blinked behind her glasses. "Where am I?"

Suddenly a Digimon appeared out of the bushes. It had needle sharp claws and bright blue eyes. With its wings and stocky body, it looked a lot like a small silver scaled dragon-a Western dragon.

Tentomon recognized the strange Digimon. "That's Sylvimon. Her freezing cold Ice Breath provides her with a strong defense."

Sylvimon nosed the girl. She whirled to look at the Digimon, her eyes wide. "Ah!" As she moved, her hand fell onto an oddly shaped object.

Sora said, "It's alright." The girl still looked panicked, despite Sora's words.

"What's your name," Mimi asked.

The question that had to seem fairly normal seemed to calm her down. "My name's Allison."

Those three words seemed to spark something in Sylvimon. "I'm your Digimon!" Allison's eyes widened.

Joe reached out a hand to help her up. "It's okay," he said.

"She's reacting better than you did," Gomamon said. "At least she isn't afraid of her Digimon."

"Why would I be afraid of Sylvimon?"

"Joe was," TK said. "But I wasn't."

Joe remembered what they were referring to. He had come running up to the others, Bukamon chasing after him. "This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone." He'd then followed that statement up with, "Don't you see this thing hanging off me? Or those things over there?" He'd been in a high state of panic that first few moments in the Digiworld.

"Oh," Allison said, bringing Joe's attention back to the present.

Matt looked at Izzy and said, "I think you might want to check e-mail again."

~*~ 

**Will the Digidestined be able to stop this new enemy? And what is Allison's purpose in the Digiworld? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Allison's Tag

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 2-Allison's Tag

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 2-Allison's Tag

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Again, sorry for any characters written badly. It is my fault, and I know they are in here. (Just look at Tai in this part.)

~*~ 

Tai: _We got an e-mail from Gennai that told us that there was a new evil Digimon that we have to beat and another Digidestined. We found the new Digidestined, Allison, and were soon joined by her Digimon, Sylvimon. I don't know what our enemy is like, but I'm positive we can beat him._

~*~ 

"No, no e-mail."

Allison looked at the others in confusion. "Why would there be e-mail?"

Izzy looked up at her. "Gennai might have e-mailed us more information."

"Gennai? Who's that?"

Izzy turned off his computer. "He's hard to explain. You'll meet him later."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Gennai might have some information for us on where we can find your tag and crest."

"Crest? Tag? What are those?"

Kari pulled her tag and crest out. "Like this."

Allison looked at it silently, then nodded slowly. Kari put the tag and crest back under her shirt.

Sylvimon rested her head on Allison's lap. "Can we do something besides just sit around?"

Allison looked over at Tai. "Well?"

Tai shook his head. "We would just be walking around aimlessly. And while that would be doing something," he glanced around at the others with a small smile, "we already did too much of that when we first got here."

Allison suddenly heard a beeping sound. "What's that?"

"Sounds like a digivice is reacting," Matt said. Eight pairs of eyes turned toward Allison.

"What?"

Joe pointed to the digivice stuck on the strap of her backpack. "It's your digivice beeping."

Allison's eyes turned toward the digivice. She took it off the strap and held it in her hand. "What does it mean?"

It was unexpectedly Mimi who answered. "It's reacting to the nearby crest...or maybe tag." The others who knew Mimi better looked surprised at her answer.

"Hmm." Allison got to her feet and shouldered her backpack. Holding the digivice, she scanned for the direction she had to go. "Got it," she said, pointing.

"Wait a minute," Izzy said. He checked the e-mail. "Prodigious."

"What," Kari asked.

"We have mail from Gennai. Summed up, it says that the evil Digimon we have to defeat is called Blooddramon. But there isn't anymore information on him."

"Great," Joe said. "We have to take out a Digimon that all we know about him is his name."

"Lighten up, Joe," Gomamon said.

"Yeah, lighten up," Allison said, then started off. The others, some of them a little reluctant to follow her, set off after her.

~*~ 

Blooddramon looked at his underlings with his fiery red eyes. He stared at one of them. "Ithirimon."

The Digimon stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to make sure the Digidestined don't get the tag."

"Yes, my lord."

"Gederimon, Tyrmon, and Slimon."

The three Digimon in question stepped forward as Ithirimon stepped back. "Yes, my lord," they said.

"You are going to make sure the Digidestined split up. And if you can, make it so that some of the crests are useless. Especially those of Courage and Friendship. You know what to do, Slimon."

"Yesss, my lord."

"Gederimon, get the bearers of the crests of Hope and Light far away from the others. I think you know how to manage that."

"My lord, I do."

"Tyrmon, you will keep the bearers of the crests of Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and Love in your dungeons. Do not let them be together. Do not let them escape or know that the others are there. In fact, take their digivices, tags, and crests from them and bring them to me."

"Of course, my lord."

Bloodramon grinned, revealing needle-sharp fangs. "Good." He again surveyed his underlings. "You are all dismissed."

~*~ 

Allison spotted a box, just large enough to hold a tag, not far ahead. "There it is!" She ran toward it, ignoring the others' cries.

Suddenly, a bearlike Digimon with brightly colored stripes running down his body leapt her path. "Ah!" Allison, who had been closely followed by Sylvimon, skittered to a halt. "What is that and how did I miss seeing it?"

"That's Ithirimon. His Stun Beam feezes his enemies in their tracks, while his Fire Song is a fiery offense," Sylvimon explained. "And he's very good at hiding and very quick, that's why you missed him. But I can't help here!"

"But I can," replied Gabumon.

_"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."_

Garurumon leapt in front of Allison and Sylvimon. "Howling Blaster!"

Ithirimon dodged Garurumon's attack. "Stun Beam!" Garurumon was unable to dodge the attack. He was frozen where he stood.

Allison turned to Sylvimon. "Digivolve!"

"But..."

"Please?" While they were all focused on the fight with Ithirimon, two clawed hands grabbed Kari and Gatomon. Another pair of hands, these gray and furred, snatched Mimi and Palmon.

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

Tentomon said, "Argemon is a Champion Digimon who looks like a larger version of Sylvimon, her Rookie form. Her attack, Dragon Storm, is a powerful defense and offense."

Argemon sat back on her haunches. She turned her claws toward the sky. "Dragon Storm!" Three bolts of lightning fell from the cloudless sky. They gathered in Argemon's claws before she threw the ball of electricity at Ithirimon.

Argemon's attack struck Ithirimon, and he was destroyed. Garurumon, freed from Ithirimon's attack, went back to being Gabumon. Argemon, no longer needed to defend her Digidestined, went back to Sylvimon.

Allison grabbed the box and opened it. She took the tag from it and put it around her neck.

~*~ 

Kari had felt the hands, but as one had wrapped over her mouth she was unable to scream. After that she didn't remember anything. Gatomon wasn't in much better shape.

~*~ 

Mimi, like Kari, had felt the hands. She, however, remembered something after. She remembered having her tag, crest, and digivice taken away. She also remembered being flung into a prison cell with Palmon.

~*~ 

Blooddramon looked at the tag, crest, and digivice in one of his hands and smiled, even though he was disappointed in Ithirimon. "One on her own, one in Tyrmon's dungeons. Only seven more to go. And one without a crest!"

He grinned maliciously. "Adrimon!"

The furtive little Digimon that was unaccountably powerful slunk forward. "Yes, master?"

"I want you to guard the crest that belongs to the ninth Digidestined."

"Yes, master."

~*~ 

**Will Blooddramon succeed in his plans to destroy the power of the Digidestined? Will Mimi and Kari make their way back to the others? And will Allison be able to win her crest? To find out, stay tuned to the next episode.**


	3. Allison's Crest

# 

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 3-Allison's Crest

#### 

by Argent Dragon

* * *

Allison: _My digivice started reacting to the nearby tag. Gennai told us the name of our enemy is Blooddramon. We went after the tag, but were attacked by Ithirimon before we could reach it. Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon, but was caught by Ithirimon's Stun Beam. Sylvia digivolved to Argemon and defeated Ithirimon, but not before Kari and Mimi were taken. I got my tag, but now we must find my crest, Kari, and Mimi._

* * *

Tai silently counted the numbers of the group. Something hadn't seemed right after the fight with Ithirimon. Not getting a total of nine, he silently counted them again. "There's two of us missing," he said.

Joe glanced around. "Oh great, this is really what we needed. A Digimon enemy that we don't know the strength of, much less what it looks like, and we have people missing."

"Joe, do you have to be so pessimistic," Gomamon asked.

"It isn't being pessimistic, but being realistic."

"I don't care what it is called," Tai said, inwardly worried about Kari but refusing to let his worry show. "I want to know who is missing."

"Mimi's missing," Sora said.

"You're right," Tai said. "I haven't heard her complain about anything. Who else?"

"Kari. Kari isn't here," TK said.

Tai's face paled. "I've got to go find her." He was about to rush off aimlessly when Matt stopped him.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure Gatomon is with her, and Gatomon can take care of her. Besides, you can't just do nothing but protect her your whole life." Matt smiled. "It's like what I discovered about my relationship with TK. I learned that he didn't need my protection anymore. That's why I left. And that's what this situation seems like to me." The others looked surprised at what was, for Matt, a speech.

Tai nodded slowly. "Okay."

Allison looked up. "Now that that's settled, shouldn't we do something? Like look for my crest or Mimi?" She seemed to have a little bit of a take-charge attitude, but nothing the others weren't used to getting from Tai.

"That seems like a logical idea."

Tai thought about it. "Sure. Why not?" He looked over the group. "Joe, Sora, and I will try to find Mimi. Izzy, Matt, TK, and Allison will go after her crest."

"Alright," Allison said.

* * *

Matt looked back over his shoulder. He mentally counted the group. "Good, we're all still here," he told himself. They stopped to let Izzy check the e-mail again.

"Nothing...wait a minute. Mail."

Izzy opened the e-mail. "I hope you are all doing well," Gennai said.

"As well as we can be with two people missing," Allison said. She was hushed almost immediately.

"Blooddramon has begun to prepare to stop you from accomplishing your task. Be very wary. Set a watch at night because..."

There was nothing else but static. Matt looked at Izzy. "That didn't sound good."

"No, it didn't."

* * *

Joe, Tai, and Sora slept. The same hands that had grabbed Mimi stole Sora away. They then took Biyomon.

A short time later, a scaly Digimon crept up to Tai, careful not to wake Agumon. "You are a coward. You can never again make your cressst glow. Sssleep, coward, for the dawn will bring fear," the Digimon whispered in Tai's ear several times. Then it crept away.

* * *

Mimi screamed, "Let me out of here!" Her voice echoed through the dungeon, but there was no reply.

"Mimi, I don't think they are going to let us out," Palmon said.

Mimi sighed. "You're right. But I can't help wonder if this is how Tai and Joe felt when I had them put in the dungeon. Remember?"

Palmon certainly did remember. When Mimi had gotten the Gekomon and Otamamon to think she was a princess, she'd kept stalling so she could get the royal treatment. When Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon had tried to trick her into singing so the Gekomon would stop treating her like a princess, Mimi had found out and had them all thrown in the dungeon. "Yes, I remember."

* * *

Allison's tag started shining with a blue light. She looked over at the others to see what was going on. "Your crest is nearby," TK said. Allison held up her tag, trying to find which way the crest was. Once she had figured out which way to go, she pointed. They set off in that direction.

A little while later, Allison caught sight of a stone wall with a carving of a five pointed star with a circle in it. TK told her that it was a crest. She assumed he knew from experience. Before she could get close enough to claim the crest, a quiet voice said, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Izzy looked around. "Who are you?"

The Digimon that stepped out of hiding was small. His black fur formed a thick coat. Sylvimon made the identification. "That's Adrimon. He's an Ultimate Digimon with amazing power for his small size."

"That's right, and you aren't getting your crest."

"Oh," Izzy asked.

_"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon."_

Izzy told Allison, "You get the crest. I'll hold off Adrimon."

"Got it." Allison started to creep toward the crest.

"I don't think so. Ivy Bind!" Ivy shot up from the ground. It tied Allison up so she couldn't get to the crest. Before Sylvimon could untie her, the dragonlike Digimon was also tied up.

_"Kabuterimon digivolve to...Megakabuterimon."_

* * *

Tai wasn't in a good mood anymore. "First Mimi and Kari, now Sora. And who knows what the others are doing."

"Whoa, calm down, Tai."

"Calm down? We've split up and at least three of us are missing, and you expect me to be calm, Joe?"

"Being angry won't help."

"I know that, Joe." It seemed, however, that no matter what Joe said, Tai refused to calm down.

* * *

"Horn Buster!"

Megakabuterimon missed as Adrimon jumped out of the way. Gabumon was busy trying to free Sylvimon and Allison. As their attention was on the fight with Adrimon, the hands that had taken Kari took TK and Patamon.

Allison was finally free of the ivy. She crept toward the wall.

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

_"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."_

_"Garurumon digivolve to...Weregarurumon."_

"Dragon Storm!" This time, Argemon collected nine lightning bolts. The ball she threw at Adrimon missed him completely.

The stone wall glowed silver, then shrunk and slid into Allison's tag. She turned around and saw Adrimon tying up the Digimon except for Argemon. "Don't give up, Argemon!"

"There's no hope!"

"Never give up!" The crest began to glow.

_"Argemon digivolve to...Argedramon."_

"I am Argedramon, a dragon Digimon. With my Electric Blizzard, I can take down many Ultimate Digimon."

Allison looked at Argedramon. The silver dragon was about the size of Weregarurumon, and equally humanoid. While her face was like a dragon, her body was like a woman's. Her wings were held so that they looked like a cloak. She wore tight pants that fit her long legs well. Her blue tank top matched her eyes.

"Electric Blizzard!" From her open jaws streamed a white blast that was crackling audibly. It hit Adrimon, destroying him.

Argedramon dedigivolved to her In-Training form, Draxmon.

* * *

Blooddramon still smiled despite Adrimon's defeat. He looked at the pair of tags, crests, and digivices in his hand. "Two on their own, one with an undermined crest, two in Tyrmon's dungeons. Four more to go."

* * *

**Will Blooddramon defeat the Digidestined? Or will the Digidestined somehow make it back together? Tune in to the next piece to find out.**


	4. Separation

# The Crest of Perseverance: Part 4-Separation

#### by Argent Dragon

****

Note from the Author: Please excuse all of these remembrances from the Digidestined. It's my way of grounding the story in what came before.

* * *

Izzy: _Tai decided to have us split up. Matt, TK, Allison, and I went to find her crest, while Tai, Sora, and Joe went to find Mimi. We found Allison's crest, but were attacked by Adrimon before Allison could claim it. TK was taken while we fought Adrimon. Among Tai's group, Sora was found to be missing. We almost lost to Adrimon until Allison got her crest and made it glow. Argemon digivolved to Argedramon and beat Adrimon. Let's just hope things get better from here._

* * *

"Gatomon?"

"Kari?"

"Where are we?"

Gatomon was silent.

"Where's Tai?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Sora knew she was in trouble. Her crest and tag were gone and Biyomon was shackled to the wall. Her digivice was missing as well. "This is like what happened to us in Datamon's pyramid. Do you remember that, Biyomon?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"I was shackled to that table and you were shackled to the wall like you are now. Datamon started making that copy of me. And he would have killed me, or something, too if Tai hadn't shown up."

Sora was silent for a moment. "Biyomon?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Do you think Tai will rescue us, Biyo?"

"Yes," Biyomon said, even though she really wasn't sure.

* * *

At that moment, Tai was far from ready to rescue Sora. Tired of Tai's bad temper, Joe had gone off to find the others. Tai was on his own.

Agumon looked at Tai and shook his head. He couldn't help think to himself, "Something's wrong with Tai."

* * *

Matt looked around. "Where's TK?" Allison shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since that fight with Adrimon."

Matt took a deep breath. "Patamon will protect him. I think we need to find the others."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Allison said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. When Izzy and Allison's eyes cleared, Matt and Gabumon were gone.

"This is eerie."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment. "Allison," Izzy asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm curious. Where are you from, because I don't think I've seen you before."

"America. The US."

"And you're how old?"

"15 and a half."

"You're older than Joe."

"Really?"

* * *

Joe had planned to just go off and find the others. He hadn't planned on getting caught and thrown in a prison cell, much less having his tag, crest, and digivice taken away.

His only companion was Gomamon. The usually cheerful Digimon was somber. Joe smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but lighten up."

Gomamon looked up at him. "And since when did you have a sense of humor?"

"Since we went to find Matt that time. Or don't you remember?"

"Oh, do tell me again."

"You said something about me being a man after we found that swan boat. I asked you if you meant that I hadn't been a man before that. Or something like that."

"That sounds like it."

* * *

Matt was asleep. The scaly Digimon that had taken him from the others now spoke to him. "You have no friendsss. Your family hatesss you. Sssleep, loner, for the dawn bringsss enemiesss." Then he was gone.

* * *

Blooddramon was pleased. "You have done well."

Slimon said, "Thank you, my lord."

"You have accomplished your mission. The crests of Courage and Friendship will not glow now. That leaves seven Digidestined."

Blooddramon turned to Gederimon. "You have also accomplished your mission. The crests of Light and Hope are too far away from the others to help them. That leaves five Digidestined."

"Thank you, lord."

Blooddramon turned to Tyrmon. "You have not completed your mission."

"Soon, my lord."

"You'd better. There are still two Digidestined out there. One of them should be in your dungeons."

"Agreed, my lord."

* * *

Allison and Sylvimon, who had digivolved after eating, were curled up in sleep. Tentomon slept at Izzy's side. Izzy was working on his computer when Tyrmon grabbed him and Tentomon. However, the computer was left behind.

* * *

Allison woke to find Izzy gone. She paled. "No. This can't be happening. I can't be alone."

Sylvimon said, "You aren't." Somehow, that didn't comfort Allison.

* * *

Izzy found himself in a prison cell. He looked over at Tentomon. "I may not have my computer, but at least we aren't in Vademon's pit."

"Don't remind me."

"I gave up my curiosity and became a, well, zombie. You dedigivolved to Pabumon, which got my attention. You got my crest and tag back. Then we found my curiousity and I got it back. You digivolved to Megakabuterimon and we got out."

"We could do that again, except there is one problem."

"What's that?"

"No digivice."

Izzy smiled. "Very true."

* * *

****

Will the Digidestined make it back together? Or will Blooddramon destroy them one by one? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

Review please... 


	5. Coming Back Together

# The Crest of Perseverance: Part 5-Coming Back Together

#### by Argent Dragon

****

Note from the Author: Again, excuse any flashback type things. Also excuse the (slightly) out of character things that happen. 

* * *

Allison: _Things are not going well. Matt and Izzy have disappeared. Out of Tai's group, Joe is missing completely and Tai is on his own. Kari, TK, Mimi, and Sora are all still missing. And Blooddramon is still out to get us. Can things possibly get any worse?_

* * *

Allison looked at her digivice. "Ah-ha!"

"What?"

"Signal from another digivice. You know, like what Izzy told me about."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Can you digivolve so you can fly me around? We could probably find whoever it is faster that way."

"Sure."

__

"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."

Argemon stretched her wings. "Climb on." Allison climbed onto Argemon's shoulders. "Here we go!"

* * *

TK heard his digivice beeping. He looked at it. "Someone's coming. Maybe it's Matt."

Allison, her long hair blown back by wind from Argemon's wings, and Argemon flew into view. "TK!"

"Allison!"

Argemon landed. Allison slid to the ground just before Argemon became Sylvimon. "Where's Matt," TK asked.

Allison shook her head. "I don't know, TK."

* * *

Kari looked at Gatomon. "Should we try to find someone?"

Gatomon thought for a moment.

__

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."

Kari smiled. "I guess that answers my question."

* * *

Tai looked up when he heard a whistle. He spotted Angewomon in the sky above. "Kari!"

Kari heard Tai, but barely. "Tai! Angewomon, Tai's down there!"

Not long after, Kari and Gatomon looked at Tai. Gatomon looked up at Kari. "Something's not right."

Agumon replied, "So you noticed too. He's been acting odd since Sora left."

"Left? Or was taken," Gatomon asked. Agumon didn't reply.

Kari walked over to Tai. "Tai?"

"Kari?"

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong except that everyone is separated."

Kari could tell Tai was trying to blow off her question. "Listen, big brother. I can tell something's wrong. Agumon and Gatomon know it too."

"What?"

"Please tell me what's wrong."

* * *

Izzy looked over at Tentomon. "This is like that time when Devimon split us up. Remember?"

"Yes. We were all separated."

"And then we found that temple and the wall of code."

"Mimi showed up and you ignored her while you were trying to figure out that code."

"She ran off and you went after her while Palmon stayed with me."

"Centarumon attacked Mimi and me."

"And Palmon and I rescued you."

"Togemon and I got the black gear out of Centarumon."

"Then Leomon attacked."

"And you and Mimi drove him off with your digivices."

"Then we started heading back to Infinity Mountain where Devimon was."

"I remember that," another voice, a feminine voice, said.

Izzy's eyes flicked to the door. "Mimi? Where are you?"

"In a cell."

"Um, I figured that." Tentomon flew to the door and looked out of the small barred window in the top of the door.

"Mimi's right across from us."

* * *

"Hey Joe!"

Joe looked over at Gomamon. "What?

"Remember that time after Tai disappeared?"

"Remember? How could I forget? We got stuck in that restruant. Matt and Gabumon came and tried to help us, but I kept making things worse."

"It wasn't you, Joe. It was Demidevimon."

Joe looked around nervously. "Who said that?"

"It's me. Sora."

Joe moved to the door and looked out. He saw Sora's face across the hall. "So you're stuck here too."

"Yep."

* * *

"Hey Mimi?"

"What?"

"Is Palmon in there with you?"

"I'm here."

"Do you think Palmon could get my door open?"

"No. I tried to get mine open, but nothing did any good. Not even yelling helped, Izzy. And Palmon tried to get it open, but couldn't."

"Tentomon couldn't get my door open. Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to get out of here?"

* * *

"There's no way to get out of here, is there?"

Joe sighed. "Not that I know of. Gomamon told me that fish can't get through the door, or get it open."

"Biyomon tried to get the door open, but couldn't."

"Great. We're stuck in here where Blooddramon can get us whenever he wants and don't even have our digivice."

"Joe, you're being pessimistic again," Gomamon said. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

****

Will Joe, Mimi, Sora, and Izzy escape Tyrmon's dungeons? Is it possible that Blooddramon might win? And what is wrong with Tai? Tune in to find out.


	6. Enter Tyrmon's Dungeon

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 6-Enter Tyrmon's Dungeons

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 6-Enter Tyrmon's Dungeons

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Besides the things I've already asked to have excused, please excuse the way I left you hanging. It seemed like a good idea when I did it. The show does it enough times, so why not? And yes, I know Blooddramon never refers to the Digidestined by name, only by crest. 

Allison: _I found TK at about the same time that Kari found Tai. Izzy discovered that Mimi was in the prison with him. Joe discovered that Sora was also in the prison. Can we all get back together? I hope so, because otherwise we're dust._

TK, Patamon, Allison, and Sylvimon were following the signal from another digivice. "Wonder who we're tracking down," Allison said.

"Could be just about anyone," Sylvimon replied.

"True."

There was silence until TK yelled, "Matt!" He ran forward, the others chasing after him.

Matt saw TK running toward him. "Gabumon..."

_"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."_

Garurumon blocked TK's path. TK looked confused. "Matt!"

By the time Garurumon moved, Matt was gone. Garurumon soon followed. Allison looked at her digivice. "There's two people nearby. Let's go."

Tai spoke quietly. "I'm not sure why, Kari, but I'm scared almost all the time."

"That's really not like you."

"I know."

"Tai! Kari!"

Kari and Tai looked in the direction of the yell. Allison and TK burst into view.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Allison said.

Blooddramon scowled down at a cowering Tyrmon. "You imbecile! I told you not to let them know that others were in your dungeons. You let Reliability find Love and Knowledge find Sincerity."

"Sorry, my lord."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Blood Whip!" Red whips streamed from Blooddramon's horns. They hit Tyrmon on both shoulders. "Do not fail me again, Tyrmon, and guard what you took."

Nearly whimpering with pain, Tyrmon replied, "Of course, master."

Blooddramon's head swung toward Gederimon. "You have also failed. Light is with Courage, Hope, and the ninth Digidestined. Blood Whip!"

Gederimon cringed in pain. "I will separate them again, lord."

"No! You will stay here until I order you out."

"Yes, my lord."

Allison looked at her digivice. "Four others that way," she said, pointing.

"Let's go," Tai said, trying to hide his fear. The quartet set off. Kari walked by her brother, trying to keep his fear away.

Izzy was flat out bored. "Tentomon?"

"Hush, I hear something."

"Izzy," Mimi asked.

"Hush. Tentomon hears something."

Suddenly Izzy heard it too. "TK! Over here!"

TK ran over to the outside window. "Izzy?"

"In here!" Izzy saw TK's face through the bars.

_"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."_

"Izzy, get away from the wall." Izzy and Tentomon backed away, knowing what TK and Angemon planned.

"Hand of Fate!"

Moments later, Izzy and Tentomon were free.

Mimi knew Izzy was free. "Let me out!"

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned toward the outside window. "Kari!"

_"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."_

"Mimi, get back." Mimi stood next to Palmon, their backs to the door.

"Celestial Arrow!" Mimi and Palmon climbed through the hole in the wall to freedom.

"Joe, do you hear something?"

"Nothing but you."

"Joe!"

"Now I hear something."

"Joe!"

"Allison!"

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

"Joe, can you get away from the outside wall?"

"Of course," Joe said. He thought he knew what they were planning. He picked up Gomamon.

"Dragon Storm!"

The wall exploded toward Joe. He flung up his arms to protect himself, dropping Gomamon in the process.

"Joe, come out!"

Joe slowly broght his arms down. Gomamon and Allison stood in a gaping hole in the wall. Joe walked out of the cell.

Sora heard, rather than saw, Joe's escape. "Sora!"

"Tai?"

"Yeah! Back up!"

"Huh?"

_"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon."_

"Get as close to the door as you can."

Sora suddenly understood. "Okay."

"Nova Blast!"

Sora watched as the stones of the wall melted. Once she could stand to be near the melted stone, she and Biyomon escaped the prison. "Let's find the others," Sora said.

Allison handed Izzy his computer. "Thanks."

Izzy opened it and started fiddling around with it. A short time later, he closed it.

"Stay right there." A huge Digimon with gray fur that looked like a cross between a wolf, a bear, and a lion lurched out of the prison.

"Who is that," Mimi asked.

"That's Tyrmon, a Mega Digimon. He's really strong, even for a Mega," said Gomamon.

Kari looked around. "I don't see Tai. Where did he go?"

Allison bit her lip before saying, "I don't want to say this, but right now, I don't think we need to worry about that. We've got a bigger problem."

"Maybe you guys should digivolve," suggested TK.

"Don't you need these to do that," sneered Tyrmon, displaying the digivices.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Dragon Storm!"

The three attacks hit Tyrmon at the same time, forcing him to drop Joe's digivice and Mimi's tag and crest. Allison ran forward, grabbed them, and threw them to the others before Tyrmon bowled her over.

_"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon."_

"Harpoon Torpedo!" The torpedos forced Tyrmon to drop Sora's digivice and Izzy's tag and crest. Allison again risked herself to give the others their stuff.

_"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."_

"Meteor Wing!"

"Super Shocker!"

Again the combined attacks force Tyrmon to drop things. This time, it was Mimi's digivice and Joe's tag and crest. Allison threw the items to their owners.

_"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon."_

"Needle Spray!"

Tyrmon threw up one paw to protect his face. Unfortunately, he dropped Izzy's digivice and Sora's crest and tag. Allison was barely able to get them to Sora and Izzy before Tyrmon bowled her into the wall.

_"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon."_

Tyrmon snarled. "Let's see how you fare against my...Draining Roar!"

The Digimon glowed, then dedigivolve back to their Rookie levels, except Angewoman, who went to her Champion level.

"Oh, no" murmured Mimi.

**Will the Digidestined be able to defeat Tyrmon? Where is Tai? Why did Matt not want to join the others? Tune in next time to find out.**

Like what you see so far? Send comments to [Argent Dragon][1]. 

   [1]: MAILTO:



	7. Tyrmon's Attack

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 7-Tyrmon's Attack **Note from the Author:** Why I changed the timing of this is explained (well, sorta) in this section. Enjoy!  
  
**Additional Note from Author:** Any new digivolutions by the Digimon belonging to the Digidestined that I did not create are created by me and are merely ideas about how they might digivolve further. Thank you. Also, there are details that may seem wrong, but...they certainly sounded good when I wrote them...but maybe don't sound so good anymore. Oh well.  
~*~  


Kari: _After Allison and TK found Tai and me, we went in search of the others. We found Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi and rescued them from a prison, only to be attack by the prison's guardian, Tyrmon. All the Digimon went to their Champion level, except Gatomon who digivolved to Angewomon, but where defeated by Tyrmon's Draining Roar. We aren't in a good situation, but hopefully things can't get worse._

~*~ 

Izzy opened his computer and pulled up something. Sora looked over his shoudler. "What's that?"

"Tentomon's program, I think. I'd forgotten about it until just a few minutes ago." Izzy fiddled with it.

Tentomon started glowing.

_"Tentomon warp digivolve to...Magnokabumon."_

Izzy was surprised. "That was unexpected."

"I am Magnokabumon. I am a Mega Digimon who will risk my life to protect my partner."

Tyrmon wasn't fazed. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

"Horn Thunder!"

Magnokabumon's attack struck Tyrmon, who laughed. "What a joke! Is that the best you can do?"

Gomamon looked up at Joe. "This doesn't look good."

"Magnokabumon needs help," Sylvimon cried.

"I've got to do something. They're counting on me. But Zudomon wasn't strong enough. So what can I do?" Joe told himself.

_"Gomamon warp digivolve to...Stazymon."_

"Who's that," TK asked.

"That's Stazymon, the Mega form of Gomamon. His Seastorm attack can also be used to flood areas."

Stazymon was about eight feet tall, according to Izzy's quick estimation. His eyes, black normally, shone blue as he yelled, "Seastorm!"

"Horn Thunder!"

The two attacks, while still powerful combined, were still not enough to take down Tyrmon. "Do you think I'm that weak?"

Mimi knew that Stazymon and Magnokabumon wouldn't be enough to defeat Tyrmon. "Palmon?"

The Digimon looked at her. "What?"

"Do you think there's anything you can do?" Palmon shook her head.

Mimi got a determined look on her face. She ran past Stazymon and Magnokabumon before anyone could stop her. "Tyrmon!"

The much bigger Digimon glared down at her. "Why don't you try that Draining Roar on yourself," Mimi yelled at him. Tyrmon backhanded her into a tree. Allison and Sora ran to see if she was okay.

"Mimi!"

_"Palmon warp digivolve to...Megalilymon."_

Megalilymon looked like a larger version of Lilymon, except her hair was longer and her wings were a very light pink. "Megalilymon's attack, Rose's Thorn, is a pointed statement on her opponents," Izzy said, reading out of the Digimon Analyzer.

"Rose's Thorn!"

"Horn Thunder!"

"Seastorm!"

Again, the attacks proved ineffective. "Come on! Can't you do any better than that?"

Sora looked down at Mimi. "Are you okay, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded although she still looked dazed. When she tried to get up, Sora held her down. "Don't. They don't need you out there. The best thing you can do is stay here. If you go out there, you might get hurt."

_"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Flabiyomon."_

Flabiyomon looked a little like Birdramon, but there were a few notable differences. Her tail consisted of many long, beautiful feathers. Her beak was much shorter and toothless.

"I'm Flabiyomon, the Mega form of Biyomon. With my attack, Fire Heart, I can burn many things."

"Fire Heart!"

"Rose's Thorn!"

"Seastorm!"

"Horn Thunder!"

This time, the attacks finished Tyrmon. The four Megas dedigivolved to their In-Training forms.

Blooddramon was furious. "That idiot!" His teeth were bared. "He not only failed to keep the digivices and crests, but managed to allow Love, Reliability, Sincerity, and Knowledge's Digimon to become Megas. This can't be happening. They must be defeated for my plans to succeed."

"Do you want me to try, lord," Gederimon asked.

"Go, Gederimon, and defeat the Digidestined."

"Yes, lord."

~*~ 

Kari spotted Tai. "Tai," she whispered.

Tai looked out of the bushes. "Is it over?" Kari nodded. He and Agumon walked out of the bushes.

Tai looked at Joe. "I had to use the bushes."

"Oh."

~*~ 

**Will Gederimon defeat the Digidestined? Will the Digidestined ever all be together again? Will Tai conquer his fear? Tune in to find out.**

~*~  
*looks around* I need to find that narrator and kill him... 


	8. Gederimon

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 8-Gederimon

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 8-Gederimon

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Again, all new digivolutions by Digimon partnered with Digidestined that I do not own are merely my ideas for how they might digivolve further. Do not think that these are the actual digivolutions. Of course, I do realize that the two Megas revealed in this part are not the actual Megas of the Digimon used. However, I was too lazy to change the story to the Megas used in the movie. Besides, this is a different storyline. You may as well consider it a parallel universe where the same 8 children were Digidestined and defeated the evil Digimon up through the Dark Masters in the same way as the ones that we followed. Just what happened after that is different. Comments on this can be sent to the e-mail at the bottom.  Sora: _Izzy tapped into Tentomon's program, causing Tentomon to warp digivolve into Magnokabumon. Magnokabumon was unable to defeat Tyrmon, but Gomamon warp digivolved into Stazymon. They were still unable to defeat Tyrmon. Mimi stood up to Tyrmon, but was hurt when he attacked her. Palmon warp digivolved to Megalilymon, but they were still not able to defeat Tyrmon. Then Biyomon warp digivolved to Flabiyomon, and we were then able to defeat Tyrmon. But what will Blooddramon throw at us next?_

Mimi was hurt. No matter how you tried to put it, that was the truth. Thus, as night fell in the Digiworld, the Digidestined were found around a fire.

Suddenly the fire was extinguished. In the dark, no one but Kari noticed Tai sneak away. "So, you are the Digidestined." The way that was said told them that they had to face another evil Digimon.

"I'm too tired to digivolve," Bukamon said. Tanemon, Yokomon, and Motimon agreed.

_"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."_

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

_"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."_

_"Argemon digivolve to...Argedramon."_

_"Angemon digivolve to...Magnaangemon."_

"Electric Blizzard!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

All three attacks missed. There was the sound of mocking laughter and then a derisive voice. "Aw, do the Digidestined need some light?"

Suddenly they could see their opponent. He was a gray furred Digimon with sharp spines sticking out of his back.

"That's Gederimon, an Ultimate Digimon who has power over light," Argedramon said. What happened next surprised the Digidestined.

_"Gederimon digivolve to...Deviderimon."_

"Deviderimon, on the other hand, is a powerful Mega Digimon."

"Starfall!"

Deviderimon's attack hit Argedramon and forced her to dedigivolve to Sylvimon.

"Starfall!"

Angewomon dedigivolved to Gatomon and Magnaangemon dedigivolved to Patamon.

"What are we going to do now," Allison asked.

"Hope," TK said. "Just hope."

Kari looked at all the light around her. "Salamon..."

_"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnaangewomon."_

"Magnaangewomon is the Mega form of Salamon. Her attack, Dreamflower, puts her enemies off their guard."

"Keep hoping," TK told Allison. "We've got a much better chance now."

_"Patomon warp digivolve to...Griffangemon."_

"Griffangemon looks like a cross between a griffon and an angel. His attack, Tarot Claw, is very powerful."

"Dreamflower!"

"Tarot Claw!"

Both attacks missed. Before Deviderimon could retaliate, they struck again.

"Dreamflower!"

This time, Magnaangewomon didn't miss. Neither did Griffangemon.

"Tarot Claw!"

Deviderimon had no chance against the attack. Griffangemon dedigivolved to Tokomon. Magnaangewomon dedigivolved to Salamon.

The light dimmed, allowing Tai to return without being noticed.

Blooddramon's anger grew. "Fool! He allowed Light and Hope's Digimon to become Megas. Slimon!"

"Yesss, my lord?"

"Take care of them."

"Yesss, my lord."

Matt sat, his back against a tree. Gabumon looked at him worriedly. He'd seen Matt like this once before, with one exception. This time, Gabumon's words couldn't pull Matt from the mood he was in.

Gabumon looked around, suddenly thinking of something. He recognized where they were with a small amount of fear. He didn't want to be there. "Matt?"

"Hm?"

"We're in that cave again."

**Will Matt and Gabumon make it out of the cave? Will Tai conquer his fear? What does Blooddramon have in store for the Digidestined? Tune in to find out.**

Like what you see? Send comments to [Argent Dragon][1]. 

   [1]: MAILTO:pab_welsh@hotmail.com



	9. Out of the Cave

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 9-Out of the Cave

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 9-Out of the Cave

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Well, I think I might as well get this over with because I have to say it somewhere. No, I don't own Digimon. No, Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi don't belong to me. Neither do their Digimon. However, Allison, Sylvimon and her other forms, Blooddramon, and Blooddramon's henchmen do belong to me. Also, I like to apologize now if I use any names of Digimon that appear after episode 7 of season 2. Also, I'd like to beg that you excuse the cave reappearance. It just seemed like a good idea. Thank you. And now, on with the story. 

Tai was afraid. Despite the fact that he was with the others, he was still afraid. And worse, his fear was starting to be noticed by the others.

"Tai, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!"

Mimi, while still injured, was supported by Allison as they walked. Suddenly, the forest gave way to desert. As they took their first steps into the desert, Tai and Agumon, who were away from the others, fell into a hole. Sora caught a glimpse of what it looked like and shuddered.

"What," Allison asked.

It was Joe, not Sora, who explained. "That hole leads to a cave that you can't get out of until you defeat whatever darkness is within yourself." He paused.

"We've got to rescue Tai," Kari said. Sora nodded.

"Joe and I can do this. Right, Joe?"

"I've done it before," he said, which didn't explain very much.

Sora and Joe walked over to the hole. "We'll be back," Sora promised before starting to climb down. Yokomon and Bukamon rode on Joe and Sora.

Blooddramon's anger was lessened. "Good. Two fell into the cave of darkness, and two are climbing in, leaving five on the surface. And only one of those will be able to digivolve. Perfect."

His smile would have left the Digidestined with a great deal of uneasiness.

"Tai!"

"Tai," called Sora.

Gabumon heard them, even if Matt didn't. "Sora! Joe!"

Joe looked at Sora. "That's Gabumon." They ran toward the Digimon's voice.

Gabumon hoped they could do something for Matt. When they showed up, Gabumon silently pointed to Matt. They understood immediately.

Sora crouched beside Matt. "Matt? Come on, Matt. Don't let the darkness overcome you. Come on."

Gabumon told Joe, "Almost all he has said since we got in here is basically everyone hates me."

Joe was stunned. "But that's not true!"

"He thinks it is."

Joe looked over at Sora. He got an idea and said, "I'm going to find Tai. Then I'll come back."

Sora nodded, but her attention was still on Matt. Joe, with Bukamon, walked off, calling out Tai's name.

TK and Kari looked down into the hole. "I hope they're okay," Kari said.

"They've both been in that cave before," TK replied quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was just before we faced Piedmon."

"Oh."

"Tai!"

"Joe!"

Joe heard Agumon's call.

A little while later, Joe was talking to Tai. "Tai, you've got to beat the darkness within you. You'll never get home, and never get out of this cave if you don't."

"I'm so afraid."

"Don't be. This is just a weird cave, nothing more. And I'm here, and Bukamon is here, and Agumon is here. This is nothing to be afraid of. What happened to the Tai who ran to face Etemon when he was in all those cables? The Tai whose courage inspired the rest of us? The Tai that without whom, we would have fallen apart and never gotten home for that brief time?"

To Joe's ears, Tai was silent.

Tai was thinking, "He's right. I did do that. My courage helped Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon, and Agumon to warp digivolve that first time. And now I've been letting my fear take over. I can't stay in here. I will get out. I will conquer my fear. But how?"

"Come on, Tai," Joe urged. "You know you are our leader. We decided that in Myotismon's castle. Nothing can change that. Come on!"

Tai's internal battle continued, but slowly his fear lost. Tai was suddenly surprised to find himself above ground.

Slimon suddenly attacked. Of all the Digimon, only Sylvimon had the strength to digivolve.

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

_"Argemon digivolve to...Argedramon."_

Joe ran back to where the others were, Tai far behind him. When he reached them, he dodged around the fight and went back to the hole. "TK, let's go."

"Go?"

Joe silently pointed to the now smaller hole.

"Matt's down there," TK asked. Joe nodded before they started to climb down.

"Electric Blizzard!"

Argedramon's attack wasn't strong enough to defeat the lizardlike Slimon. Allison knew that they were in trouble. Then Tai ran up. "Need help," he asked.

"Yes!"

_"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon."_

Joe and TK ran to where Joe had left Matt and Sora. "Joe!"

"Any luck," Joe asked. Sora shook her head somberly.

"Matt, please come back," TK said pleadingly.

Matt whispered, "TK? No, he doesn't really want me back. He hates me. Why would he want me back?"

TK looked hurt. "That's not true, Matt! I don't hate you. How could you believe that? You're my brother. Why would I hate you?"

"None of us hate you, Matt," Sora said gently.

"They don't." For a moment, the onlookers thought that Matt was about to deny the statement. But then, he said, "Then why am I in this cave again?"

With that, they were out of the cave and running back to the others.

"Terra Force!"

The ball of energy hit Slimon, but Slimon was only injured slightly.

"Terra Force!"

"Electric Blizzard!"

Again, the attacks had little effect on Slimon. "If only Matt were here, we could defeat him," Tai said wistfully.

"Looking for me," Matt asked.

_"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon."_

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

This time, Slimon was defeated. "Sssorry, my lord." Wargreymon dedigivolved to Agumon and Metalgarurumon dedigivolved to Gabumon.

Blooddramon was not in a good mood. "They have left me two choices."

He fixed his eyes on his last underling. "Sorcemon."

"Yes, oh master?"

"I want you to take out the Digidestined."

"Yes, oh master."

"Do not fail me. And before you go, I have something I want you to do for me."

"Yes, oh master."

**What does Blooddramon want Sorcemon to do for him? Will the Digidestined be able to survive Sorcemon's attack? Or will the Digidestined finally be defeated after all their work to win? Tune in to find out.**

Like what you see? Send comments to [Argent Dragon][1]

   [1]: MAILTO:pab_welsh@hotmail.com



	10. Preparations

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 10-Preparations

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** I will note now that there is one idea that you may or may not agree with (as in if it is possible) but right now, I don't care. Give me comments on that idea through e-mail. 

* * *

Joe: _Tai fell into the wierd cave, so Sora and I went down to rescue him. Instead of Tai, we found Matt. Sora stayed with him while I went to find Tai. Meanwhile, Slimon attacked the others. Sylvimon digivolved up to Argedramon to hold him off. I found Tai and managed to help him get rid of his fear. He made it out of the cave, but then I went back in with TK. Agumon warp digivolved to Wargreymon so that he could fight Slimon with Argedramon. The three of us got Matt rid of whatever it was that put him in the cave. We went back to the others and Gabumon warp digivolved to Metalgarurumon. Together, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon defeated Slimon. What does Blooddramon have in store for us now that we're all together?_

* * *

Allison grinned. "I'm glad we're all back together."

"Yeah, and just in time too," pointed out Tai. "If you guys hadn't shown up when you did..."

"Never play the 'what if' game," Allison advised.

"Can we eat," Yokomon asked.

"Of course." Allison passed some food from her backpack to Motimon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Tokomon, Bukamon, and Nyaromon.

A short time later, the diminutive Digimon were full.

_"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon."_

_"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon."_

_"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon."_

_"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon."_

_"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon."_

_"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon."_

* * *

Sorcemon watched as his master set up the final stages of the process. "Now, Sorcemon." With that command, Sorcemon began the process.

Blooddramon felt several surges of energy. A few minutes later, it was over.

_"Blooddramon digivolve to...Megabloodrimon."_

Megabloodrimon gave a malicious smile. "Even if you fail, Sorcemon, the Digidestined are doomed."

* * *

Izzy said, "Gennai sent us e-mail."

"Greetings. I've got bad news. Blooddramon has found a way, by means unknown, to digivolve to Megabloodrimon. Fortunately this is his Mega form, so you should be able to defeat him."

"I also have some information for you. The ninth crest is the Crest of..."

The message ended in static. Allison, Matt, TK, and Izzy shared a glance. "Not again," Allison groaned.

"What?"

"That's twice now Gennai's messages have ended like that."

"That bothers me," commented Allison.

"Fire of Magic!"

A fireball exploded in their midst. Izzy opened the Digimon Analyzer and started to look up the Digimon who appeared before them. "That's Sorcemon, an evil Ultimate Digimon. His attack, Fire of Magic, consists of exploding fireballs," he read moments later.

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

"Fire of Magic!"

"Dragon Storm!"

Argemon's attack hit Sorcemon and forced him back. "You think you can defeat me that easily? Mage Storm!"

Argemon was almost forced back.

_"Argemon digivolve to...Argedramon."_

"Electric Blizzard!"

Argedramon missed, but the Digidestined had a trick up their sleeve. The other Digimon joined the fight, even if they didn't digivolve.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Electric Blizzard!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

This time, Sorcemon was defeated. Argedramon dedigivolved to Sylvimon.

* * *

Megabloodrimon looked out over the Digiworld. He knew of Sorcemon's defeat. "It's my turn to take them down." He gazed out at the spot where he knew they were. "Beware, Digidestined. I'm coming for you. You are doomed."

* * *

Tai looked through his binoculars at Megabloodrimon's castle. He spotted the gigantic red Digimon exiting the castle and flying straight toward them. "Megabloodrimon is coming," he warned the others.

"What!?"

"He's coming," Tai said urgently.

Fear shone in Allison's hazel eyes. "But we're not ready!"

Tai smiled grimly. "We'll have to be..."

* * *

**Are the Digidestined done for? Are they about to meet their match with Megabloodrimon? Or is there hope that they might defeat Megabloodrimon? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see? Send comments to Argent Dragon. 


	11. Darkness Passes...

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 11-Darkness Passes

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author: **Have you been keeping up with this saga? If so, and if you liked it, get ready for a disappointment. I will say now that this is the one of the last three parts. *sniff* I enjoyed writing this (when I wasn't stuck for an idea). 

* * *

Allison: _We'd finally gotten back together, only to find out that Blooddramon wasn't through with us yet. As we found out from Gennai, he managed to find a way to digivolve himself into Megabloodrimon. Sorcemon attacked us, but Argedramon and the others managed to defeat him. And just when we thought we might get a chance to relax before taking on Megabloodrimon, Tai spots him heading toward us with his binoculars. I hope we're strong enough to defeat him._

* * *

Megabloodrimon soared over the Digidestined. His shadow blocked the light of the sun from the Digidestined. "Blood Eclipse!"

* * *

The Digidestined looked up as Megabloodrimon blocked out the light.

_"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon."_

_"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon."_

"Supreme Blood Thunder!"

The red bolts of lightning that streamed from Megabloodrimon's wings struck Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon. They were knocked from their feet.

"Metalgarurumon," Matt yelled.

"Wargreymon!"

"They need backup. Biyomon?"

_"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Flabiyomon."_

Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon slowly got to their feet. "Digivolve, Tentomon," Izzy urged.

_"Tentomon warp digivolve to...Magnokabumon."_

"Horn Thunder!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Fire Heart!"

All four attacks hit Megabloodrimon. However, he was not defeated. In fact, he was barely even scratched.

Mimi looked at Palmon. "It's your turn, Palmon," she said.

"You too, Gomamon," Joe said.

_"Palmon warp digivolve to...Megalilymon."_

_"Gomamon warp digivolve to...Stazymon."_

Again, the Digimon tried to defeat Megabloodrimon.

"Seastorm!"

"Terra Force!"

"Fire Heart!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Rose's Thorn!"

"Horn Thunder!"

However, they were still unable to defeat Megabloodrimon.

_"Patamon warp digivolve to...Griffangemon."_

_"Salamon warp digivolve to...Magnaangewomon."_

"Dreamflower!"

"Fire Heart!"

"Seastorm!"

"Tarot Claw!"

"Rose's Thorn!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

A third time they attacked, and a third time Megabloodrimon wasn't defeated. Allison looked up at the sky, or rather at Megabloodrimon. She turned her gaze to Sylvimon. "Sylvimon, do something."

"I won't be able to defeat him, even with help, if I digivolve to Argedramon.

"So?" She fixed her gaze on the others, one by one. "Never give up. Perseverance will win this battle, but giving up won't. Megabloodrimon can be defeated. We've just got to try." Sylvimon looked at her partner. She felt something as Allison spoke. What no one noticed, though, was that Allison's crest flickered dimly and briefly with a silver light.

"Some battles just can't be won," Tai said. "Retreat!"

Mimi limped away as fast as she could. Joe was close behind her, ready to help her if she needed it. They were followed by Kari, Sora, Izzy, and TK. Then Matt, Tai, and Allison followed them. The Digimon covered their retreat.

Once the Digidestined had escaped, the Digimon followed one by one. Megabloodrimon laughed. "Run while you can. I will find you."

* * *

**Have the Digidestined finally met their match? Or will they find some way to defeat Megabloodrimon? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like what you see here? Send comments to Argent Dragon. 


	12. ...Into Light

The Crest of Perseverance: Part 12-Into Light

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author: **Second to last part...and the longest uninterupted (no horizontal lines) one. And look out for the sequel coming sometime after the next part. 

* * *

Tai: _Megabloodrimon attacked. Gradually, the Digimon, except Sylvimon, digivolved to their Mega level. We were unable to defeat Megabloodrimon and did something we rarely ever do-retreat! I'm not really sure if we have a chance against Megabloodrimon, but I hope we do._

* * *

"The fact that we ran away doesn't sit well with me," Allison said.

Izzy glanced around. "Maybe we should head to Gennai's to see if something's wrong."

"Yeah."

_"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."_

_"Sylvimon digivolve to...Argemon."_

_"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon."_

Allison sat astride Argemon's shoulders. Sora chose to sit on one of Birdramon's feet, and TK and Patamon were on the other one. Tai, Agumon and Izzy had their spots on Kabuterimon's head. Kari and Gatomon were with them. Mimi and Palmon climbed up behind Allison. Matt and Gabumon joined Kari, Tai, Gatomon, Izzy, and Agumon. Joe and Gomamon followed Mimi.

The three flying Digimon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon leading Argemon, flew to the lake where Gennai's house was. They landed on the shore.

"So where is this house," Allison asked. The others pointed to the lake. Allison looked confused.

Gomamon ventured into the water. Moments later, a set of stairs leading into the lake appeared. They walked down the stairs.

"Gennai," Tai called.

"Do you think he got a doorbell yet," TK asked Matt.

"Gennai," Tai called again.

"I still don't need a doorbell with such noisy guests," Gennai said.

"Gennai, your last two e-mails were incomplete," Matt started to say.

Gennai stopped him. "I monitored your encounter with Megabloodrimon. I think I can help you defeat him."

He turned to look directly at Allison. "Due to the fact that my message was incomplete, I assume you have only the knowledge that they have been able to give you." She nodded. "Your crest is the Crest of Perseverance."

Something suddenly dawned on Tai. "Things are making sense now," he murmured.

"Thus, the worse things get and the more you persevere, the stronger Sylvimon will get."

Gennai addressed them all. "I also have some new information on Megabloodrimon. Due to his strength, he can only be defeated by all your Digimon at their Mega level."

"But we tried and couldn't," Tai said.

"You've forgotten I'm here. Sylvimon wasn't at her Mega level," Allison countered. Tai subsided.

"The only way to get Sylvimon to her Mega level is to go out and face Megabloodrimon."

Understanding, Allison turned to the others. "Let's go." Understanding what prompted her, the others obeyed. They started to leave.

"Wait! I have one last thing to tell you." The Digidestined turned to look at him. "Good luck. You'll need it." His last words to them weren't comforting.

The Digidestined walked up the stairs. Allison looked slowly at the Digimon. "Do you think they should go Mega now," she asked.

Tai nodded. "Saves precious time later."

_"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon."_

_"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon."_

_"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Flabiyomon."_

_"Tentomon warp digivolve to...Magnokabumon."_

_"Palmon warp digivolve to...Megalilymon."_

_"Gomamon warp digivolve to...Stazymon."_

_"Gatomon warp digivolve to...Magnaangewomon."_

_"Patamon warp digivolve to...Griffangemon."_

Allison and Sylvimon rode Griffangemon, but the others all traveled with their own Digimon.

Allison didn't realize she had fallen asleep until Sylvimon woke her. "We're approaching Megabloodrimon."

"Thanks for waking me. And you'd better get ready."

"Glad you're awake. By the way, Tai said that he and the others will try and to distract him until I digivolve to Mega."

"Got it."

Griffangemon landed, then dropped off Sylvimon and Allison before taking off again. "Good luck," Allison called after them, "and watch each other's backs."

"Fire Heart!"

Flabiyomon's attack hit Megabloodrimon and grabbed his attention. Before he could move against her, Stazymon stuck.

"Seastorm!"

"Look out behing you, Joe!" Allison, with nothing else to do, watched the aerial battle. She had seen Megabloodrimon claw in Joe and Stazymon's direction while their backs were turned.

"Tarot Claw!"

Griffangemon's attack hit Megabloodrimon's claw, forcing him to abort his attack on Joe. Megabloodrimon snarled.

Allison, still watching, started to get the suspicion that Sylvimon wasn't going to digivolve the way things were going. She set her backpack down. Rummaging through it, she found something that might help.

Megabloodrimon roared, "Supreme Blood Thunder!" Magnaangewomon, Megalilymon, and Wargreymon were hit. In retaliation, the other Digimon struck.

"Tarot Claw!"

"Wolf Snout!"

"Fire Heart!"

"Seastorm!"

"Horn Thunder!"

Megabloodrimon was hit. However, he wasn't defeated. The Digidestined expected that, though.

Allison pulled on the item she had taken from her backpack and quickly began to dance to unheard music. The pointe shoes hurt, she knew, but she also knew she had to persevere for the sake of Sylvimon and the others.

Sylvimon felt the same surge of energy that she had felt before, except it was stronger this time. Her bright blue eyes followed Allison's movement. Then, without warning...

_"Sylvimon warp digivolve to...Drangewomon."_

Izzy was quick to pull up the information on Drangewomon. "Drangewomon is half angel and half dragon. Her greatest attack, Ultimate Healing, can turn Digimon from virus to vaccine by dedigivolving them." He looked at the others. "Now we have a chance."

Allison suddenly stopped. She sat down quickly, pleased with herself. Resting her aching feet, she murmured, "I persevered despite the pain. I helped Sylvimon digivolve."

"You'll never defeat me," Megabloodrimon boasted.

"Wanna bet," yelled Allison. Her sneakers back on her feet, she looked up at Drangewomon. The Digimon lifted Allison to her right shoulder.

"Everyone, attack now," Drangewomon commanded. "Aim at his heart!"

"Horn Thunder!"

"Terra Force!"

"Rose's Thorn!"

"Dragon Ice Storm!" Like with Argemon's Dragon Storm, lightning collected in Drangewomon's hands. However, this time the ball she threw was coated in ice. The ball exploded when it hit Megabloodrimon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Seastorm!"

"Fire Heart!"

"Dreamflower!"

"Tarot Claw!"

All nine attacks hit Megabloodrimon at the same time in the same spot. "Yes," cried Allison triumphantly.

Drangewomon smiled. "Now for the final blow." She made a series of hand gestures as her eyes shone silver and her wings let off a silver blue light. Her eyes closed for a moment as if she was meditating, thus she couldn't see that all eyes were on her. "Ultimate Healing!"

From her body shot a beam of silvery blue light. The light enveloped Megabloodrimon. Then he began to dedigivolve. From Megabloodrimon, he became Blooddramon, then a red-gold dragonish Digimon, and then a gold Digimon that looked a lot like Sylvimon. Drangewomon dedigivolved to her In-Training form, Draxmon. She was exhausted.

* * *

**Who is this Digimon that used to be Blooddramon? Have the Digidestined completed their task? Will they be able to return home? Tune in to find out.**

* * *

Like how this turned out? Send comments to Argent Dragon. 


	13. Epilogue: Homeward Bound

The Crest of Perseverance: Epilogue-Homeward Bound

by Argent Dragon

**Note from the Author:** Remember those computer things that at least some, if not all, of the original Digidestined have in season 2? Well, I decided that they had to get them somewhere...why not give a possible explanation? And yes, I know they are not called computers, but I didn't know what they were called when I wrote/typed this, and was again too lazy to change it. Sorry, but this is how they stay for this fanfic and the upcoming sequel. 

* * *

Allison: _After we fled from Megabloodrimon, we decided to go to Gennai's house. He gave us some useful information, like the name of my crest, and then we went back to face Megabloodrimon. All the Digimon except Sylvimon digivolved to Mega. They distracted Megabloodrimon until Sylvimon digivolved to Drangewomon with my help. They combined their attacks to drive Megabloodrimon back. Then Drangewomon used her Ultimate Healing attack to defeat Megabloodrimon. She used so much energy, she digivolved to Draxmon. Now I've got one question-when do we get home?_

* * *

They had gathered at Gennai's house. The former Blooddramon, Aurimon, was with them. Gennai turned to face them. "You did well." Aurimon looked ashamed.

"I have discovered something interesting." At this, Izzy and Allison looked up, interested. "Not only is there one more Digidestined then I expected," everyone but Allison understood that remark, "but it seems that at least nine more have yet to come." The Digidestined looked startled. "What's more, Aurimon is one of their Digimon."

Aurimon perked up. "Then I'll have a chance to right my evil deeds." Gennai nodded.

"But now for the good news. You will all be going home." The Digidestined, except for Allison, seemed enthusiastic about the idea.

"Already," she asked, a little disappointed.

Gennai nodded. He handed each of the Digidestined a small pocket-sized computer. "This will allow you to keep in touch with each other and me to let you know if you need to return."

Moments later, the Digidestined stood by the top of the stairs. Kari had given Gatomon her whistle. Allison, sad to be leaving Draxmon so soon, handed a small necklace she had made to the Digimon. "I hope I'll see you again," Allison said.

"Me too."

The first eight Digidestined held their digivices near each other. Soon, they were gone. Allison held up her digivice. As the silver light embraced her, she said, "Goodbye!" Then she, too, was gone, leaving the Digimon behind. They gazed up at the sky for a few moments, then turned and as one walked back into Gennai's house.

* * *

**Who are the other Digidestined? Is the Digiworld safe from further threats? Look for the next story from Argent Dragon to find out.**

* * *

Whether or not you liked this story, please send comments to Argent Dragon. I really want to know what you think. 


End file.
